


【二相/ABO】耐人寻味

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【二相/ABO】耐人寻味

上

“他是谁？”

佐佐木充看着不远处那一身医生袍的男子朝柳泽健问道。

“波多野医生啊，他是来为孩子们义诊的。”柳泽抬了抬眼，嘴角露出一抹笑，“是个很好的人。”

拿到外公食谱的佐佐木又重新开了一家餐厅，这次他改掉了以往的坏脾气，待人接物都变得亲切多了。好友柳泽觉得他这个天才终于下了凡。

佐佐木回孤儿院的时间多了很多，两周左右就会回来看一次。每次回来总是变着法子给孩子们做好吃的，唯一不变的是端到院长照片前的那份吉列牛扒三文治。

食物是能带给人们欢乐的东西，当佐佐木和柳泽端着各种食物到花园的时候，孩子们都带着笑容乖乖跑到餐椅上就坐。

那位波多野医生也跟着孩子们走了过来。

“波多野医生，这位也是从孤儿院长大的孩子，叫佐佐木充。充，这位是波多野卓巳医生，听说是帝都那边很厉害的医生。”柳泽主动地介绍着两人。

“你好。”

波多野主动笑着打了招呼。佐佐木发现这个医生的眼睛长得特别好看。他之前为不少人煮过最后的一餐，算是见识过不少人，却没有一个人能拥有像这位波多野医生一样纯净的眼睛。

佐佐木也点头示意。

“你觉得波多野医生怎样？”趁着没人注意，柳泽将佐佐木拉到一旁，小声地问道。

“才见了一面而已，你什么意思？”

柳泽和他的关系不用多说，从小一起长大，一起离开孤儿院，一起在外面打拼，甚至连重新打开他心里枷锁这事都是柳泽提议的，但此刻柳泽那让人看不懂的眼神让他心里响起了预警的声音。

“波多野医生，”柳泽压低了声量，“听说是个omega。”

Omega？怪不得长得那么好看，连身材都那么匀称有致。

佐佐木再瞪了柳泽一眼，“怎么？喜欢人家啊？”

“你也知道我这种糙汉子，哪有这么容易招人喜欢啊，对方又是数量稀少的男性omega，我不敢多想。”

在波多野主动来院里给孩子们义诊之前，柳泽就见过他几次了。佐佐木的餐厅旁边有一个小小的卖甜品的店面，那是柳泽极力游说佐佐木开的。

毕竟以食谱里的甜品，要创出销量真的不难，既然是条生财之道，又能帮佐佐木早日还清债务，柳泽认为这并没有不好。

他就是在那里第一次遇到波多野医生的。

那个三点钟必须要吃甜品的帅气医生，真是让人过目不忘。不过柳泽觉得像波多野医生这样温柔的人，似乎更适合某人，于是他趁着波多野来买甜品的空档，一来二往地和对方混了个熟。

就连今天约波多野医生来义诊，也是算好了佐佐木会回来孤儿院帮孩子们做饭，让两人有认识的机会。

“不敢多想？”

佐佐木心想你这小子不敢多想又何必整天盯着人家看？虽然那医生的样子很好看，腿也修长笔直，就连那头发，都黑得发亮，漂亮得很。

“他其实是甜品店的熟客。每天都会来买甜品的。”

柳泽看着佐佐木不时飘过去的眼神，心想这次应该能成吧？虽然这么多年，他没见过佐佐木正眼瞧过食物食材以外的人。

“他喜欢吃甜的？你要我教你做吗？”

佐佐木也不懂柳泽，明明那么喜欢料理，却偏偏对做甜品苦手得很，甜品店的出品几乎都他自己来处理。

“不了，搞砸了那么多次，算了吧。”

柳泽记得当他告诉波多野医生要带他来见一见天天做甜品放到店里卖的师傅时波多野那兴奋的眼神，大概食物是有俘虏人心的作用吧，尽管那时还没见过面，他却感觉波多野医生已经被充的甜品捕获了。

要是他俩能成，相信他一直为充操的心也能顺利放下。

 

中

波多野真没想过能做出那么好吃的甜品的人竟然看起来如此冷漠。

这是他第一次见到佐佐木充。

他从柳泽那里知道了制作甜品的人其实是佐佐木之后，他对佐佐木就充满了期待。所以当柳泽说佐佐木今天会回孤儿院的时候，他也就选在今天来给孩子们进行义诊。

是对那个人有点莫名的好感吧？可能是被他那双巧手做出来的甜点盅惑了也不一定。总认为如果不是温暖甜蜜的人就无法做出那么多极具创意又打动人心的甜品。

但在见到佐佐木的时候，他想也许是自己搞错了。那个天才厨师，号称拥有什么麒麟之舌的人，其实很冷漠。

波多野对他有点失望，可是却说不上是哪里不对。他还是会去佐佐木的店里买甜品，尽管大部份的时候他见到的还是柳泽，但偶尔有一两次他是会见到佐佐木的。

他们之间很客套生疏，好几次波多野拿着甜品走了几步之后回过头去，却发现佐佐木已经在好好招待下一位客人，连眼角余光都不曾给过他。

波多野想，自己也许是陷入单思了。

陷入之后，他要怎么做呢？

佐佐木对他仍是那样，不过是把他当作普通顾客，每次他带着笑颜去甜品店，可在转身离开的时候，无法言说的失落充斥内心。

三点钟，坐在医院的办公室里，波多野吃着今天的蛋糕，里面的夹心是清甜红艳的草莓，他想起今天佐佐木从冰箱拿出蛋糕时的表情。

佐佐木好像今天没那么酷，临走前还问了他什么时候会再来孤儿院。他想起之前佐佐木也曾对他笑过，在他回答什么菜式最好吃的时候，佐佐木听完他的答案，低头笑开了。

所以那道吉列牛扒三文治对佐佐木来说是很重要的？波多野能感觉到佐佐木的态度会随着那道菜而起伏。

柳泽又发邮件来问他什么时候有空，孤儿院准备搞个游园会。他不敢肯定地回复柳泽，因为医院最近接收了不少病人，他不确定自己能否在那天休假，如果可以的话，他还是很想见到佐佐木。

柳泽看着波多野留有余地的回信，心想一定是那个冷冰冰的佐佐木把波多野吓着了。游园会那天，佐佐木和柳泽准备了很多好吃的甜品。十一点开始的游园会让大家和小朋友们玩得很疯，但佐佐木始终看不到波多野出现。

“人家说了得看今天医院的情况，不一定赶得及过来。”柳泽轻轻撞了撞佐佐木的手肘。

佐佐木收回望向门口的视线。

是啊，他期待什么呢？

自从知道波多野常来光顾自家甜品店之后，他就总是不时跑到甜品店里亲自售卖甜品。波多野光顾的时间很固定——为了在下午能准时吃上甜品，波多野几乎都是在上班路上来买甜品的。

而他以往都是把甜品店交给柳泽处理，虽然甜品都是他亲自操刀，但站到那个小小的店面卖甜品却从来都不是他喜欢做的事。

直到最近柳泽交了女朋友，减少了帮他的时间，他才不得不跑去甜品店里兼着卖起了甜品。

第一次在甜品店见到波多野的时候，佐佐木虽然不想承认，但他也无法否定他的耳朵正因波多野发烫的事实。

波多野那天穿着深蓝色的修身牛仔裤，显得腿又直又长，简单的白衬衫穿在身上，斯文之余又透着一股禁欲的味道，反而让人遐想那些看不见的地方。乌黑的发色很契合波多野身上那股干净的气质，细软的头发看起来手感绝赞。波多野笑起来很好看，带着一种他身上少有的温柔和阳光。

最初的时候，他不知道该怎么开启话题，每次简单的买卖对话之后，他就不知道该说些什么了。当看着波多野离开的时候，他总觉得自己的视线会追着波多野走，但又很怕对方回过头来会发现些什么。

可能在不知不觉中被波多野吸引了也不一定吧。佐佐木看着手里的草莓慕斯蛋糕，想起自己会专门将做给波多野的蛋糕留起来，了解到对方的口味之后会特意调整配方务求做出更讨对方喜欢的甜品。

今天他也特别做了对自己来说最重要的那道吉列牛扒三文治，但如果波多野来不了，一切就都没有意义了。

“他来不了，医院收治了重症病人。”柳泽打断了佐佐木的发呆，把手机邮件递到他面前。

“我去医院吧，这里就交给你了，柳泽。”

佐佐木拿起那份热呼呼的吉列牛扒三文治，脱下那身厨师服，坐上驾驶位往波多野工作的医院开去。他停了车，拿着包好的三文治坐在大堂里。他直到今天才从柳泽那里抄下波多野的邮箱，他看着手里的邮箱，想着如果他这么冒昧地给波多野发邮件，波多野会怎么想呢？

可是他来这里就是想见到波多野啊，如果他真的患了相思病，那么也只有波多野才能医治了。

【我在医院大堂，你可以下班的时候来找我。——佐佐木充】

佐佐木从来没有像现在这么忐忑，他看了手机好一会，却一直没有回应。他想波多野大概真的很忙，反正他就等吧。

医院大堂人来人往，医生和护士忙进忙去，除了保安偶尔会过来问他是来干嘛的之外，没有人有空注意到他。放在身边的三文治早就凉了，近日忙于餐厅工作的佐佐木也疲累，不知不觉就撑着脑袋在座位上睡着了。

“佐佐木先生，该回家了。”

佐佐木被低沉磁性的声音唤醒，睁开眼看到的就是波多野那双如水般温柔的眼睛。他猛地清醒过来，整个人坐直身子，惹得坐在身旁的波多野浅浅地笑了。

“不好意思我睡着了。”

“没事，让你久等了。”波多野注意到佐佐木放在身边的三文治，伸手拿了起来，“我有点饿，可以吃吗？”

“不不，这个冷掉了。你……”趁着拿三文治的机会，佐佐木大着胆子覆上波多野的手，“你要不要来我家？我可以给你做热腾腾的饭菜！”

波多野看着那双柔软的手，点了点头，“那就麻烦佐佐木先生了。”

 

下

波多野在佐佐木的车上累得睡了过去。佐佐木把车停稳了之后波多野仍没有醒来。佐佐木得承认他没有见过有人将医生袍穿得那么帅的，波多野是第一个，相信也会是唯一的一个。

佐佐木从不认为自己是一个会轻易对别人动心的人，但波多野例外了。也说不清楚为什么会这样，好像就突然之间对这个人有了莫名的感觉，渐渐地变得更加一发不可收拾。

“呃……”波多野睁开眼，“对不起，今天太累了。”

“没事。”

佐佐木想这人是对别人毫不防备还是只对自己不防备呢？

波多野跟着佐佐木上了楼。佐佐木的家很整齐，厨房占的空间非常大，屋子没有间隔，一切都是开放式的，站在客厅中央甚至还可以看到佐佐木平时休息的大床。

“你如果觉得累可以到床上休息一下的。”

“床？”波多野忍不住笑了。

“不不，我的意思是因为我家只有这种单人沙发，你坐着睡可能不是很舒服。”

佐佐木生怕被误会为急色的人，连忙慌张地解释，波多野看着他那张涨红的脸，笑容更深。

“没事，我坐沙发休息一下就好。今天急诊病患很多，下午茶也没吃。”

佐佐木看着波多野坐在沙发上玩手机，自己也去厨房拿了食材准备料理。波多野真的很累，佐佐木才把菜切好，他便已经侧着头睡了过去。

佐佐木居高临下地看着波多野熟睡的脸，纤长睫毛下是一片乌青的黑眼圈，他忍住想摸摸对方的冲动，从床上拿来毛毯盖在波多野身上。

波多野是被料理的香味叫醒的，但是一醒来便有另外一股味道沁入他的鼻腔。

——Alpha的信息素味道！

淡淡的牛奶香从盖在身上的毛毯散发出来，波多野低头闻了闻，他想这是佐佐木的味道。一个Alpha却拥有这么甜腻的信息素，真是少见。

波多野看着佐佐木在厨房的背影，心里有股暖流淌过。

在最疲累的时候，有一个人，有一个家，有一口他专门为你所做的热饭，幸福就是这么简单的事。

也许是波多野的目光太炽热，佐佐木回过头来，两人目光相对，心跳都禁不住有点加速。

“饿吗？”佐佐木洗了一下手，走到波多野身边，“很快就可以吃了。”

波多野看着佐佐木琥珀色的眼瞳，感觉四周的牛奶香更浓了。

“佐佐木先生的信息素是牛奶味道？”

佐佐木有点尴尬，作为强势物种的Alpha，牛奶这种味道实在是太过温柔腻味，闻起来更像是一个Omega的味道。

波多野体贴地发现了佐佐木的不好意思，他伸手握住佐佐木的手腕，“我觉得这味道太棒了，会让我想起最喜欢吃的甜品哦。”

波多野的主动让佐佐木欣喜，他反手回握住波多野修长的手，趁势凑近波多野，Omega的信息浅浅地散开，是他在人生低谷时最喜欢的味道。

——佛手柑！

在佐佐木经历餐厅倒闭、欠一屁股外债的时候，他莫名地迷恋上佛手柑味的香薰，感觉如果没有这味道他甚至无法入睡，也无法用他天生的麒麟之舌去品尝那些人间美食。

上天让他遇到一个佛手柑味的Omega！

这是天意！这是恩典！

“佐佐木先生……”

“嗯？”

佐佐木丝毫没有觉得自己的姿势有不妥，更没注意到自己的信息素正不受控地发散。

“你的牛奶味很浓。”

波多野不想承认自己现在的气息开始有点不稳，今天的工作太满以致于他忘记服食抑制剂了，他的热潮期已经很近了，现在可能已经被面前这位他心仪的Alpha逼得提前也说不定。

他想拉开距离，但天才厨师并不如他所愿，他被他抱入怀里，厨师身上的牛奶香和饭菜香让他失神。

“因为我喜欢波多野医生。”

佐佐木从来没有想过自己会这么坦率地表露心迹，他甚至色情地用舌头舔了舔波多野后颈的腺体，而那个被刺激到的人仰起脑袋，佛手柑的味道一下子像爆炸一样在房子里弥漫。 “佐佐木先生真狡猾。”

波多野的声音颤抖着，他的气息已经混乱，他知道自己忙碌了一整天，这种低抵抗力的状态是最容易引发热潮期。他原本打算直接回家再处理热潮期的事，结果却在医院大堂看到那个让他心仪的人坐在那里等了他一下午。他的心像是被搅开的蜂蜜水，甜甜黏黏的，暗自窃喜不已。他顾不得自己的身体状况便答应了佐佐木回家的请求。到了这一刻他才后知后觉地发现没有抑制剂的Omega在Alpha面前真的是不堪一击，不过是轻飘飘的一记挑逗，便足已让他浑身搔痒。

佐佐木闻到他的佛手柑气味，这时才意识到尽管波多野身材上比他高大，但在属性上却是会因热潮期而备受折磨的Omega。他也闻到自己的牛奶味正无限扩大，他大概是无意识地勾引和逼迫着波多野。他松开手，将二人之间的距离稍稍拉开，他看到波多野湿漉漉的眼睛，黑如墨的眼珠几乎掩盖了眼白，那种闪闪发光但又迷蒙的眼神让佐佐木心跳加速。

他想要他！

佐佐木吻上了那看起来很美味的唇，波多野大概也没想过要拒绝，他温柔地顺从着天才厨师的引导，让那品尝过天下各式美味的麒麟之舌滑入了口腔。

佐佐木尝试遍了各种美好的味道，到现在才发现最美味的是恋人的吻。波多野攀上他后颈的手让他内心的冲动更无法压制，他将人拉得更近，身体紧紧贴在一起，单薄的衣衫挥发着身体的高温，他冰冷外表下如火的热情彻底被波多野勾起了。

“佐佐木先生，哈……”波多野有点忍不住，但相较情欲，他有一件更迫切的事需要做，可是Alhpa的进攻十分猛烈，他的衬衫被扒开，对方含住了他敏感的地方，逼得他忍不住低喘，“佐佐木先生……”

佐佐木从波多野的胸前抬起头，“嗯？你不喜欢？”

“不，”波多野大口地喘着气，“但我真的很饿，想吃饭，下午来不及吃甜点，我怕自己一会体力不支。”

佐佐木害羞地浅浅笑开，波多野大概是因着医生的身份，对某些事情毫不顾忌，但佐佐木不一样。从未恋爱过的他第一次遇到喜欢的人，虽然年纪不轻，但心态却仿似情窦初开的高中生一般，茫然不知所措，可又心跳加速，全身血液都在叫嚣。

“我们吃饭。”

佐佐木牵着波多野坐到餐桌前，将他们最喜欢的吉列牛扒三文治端上，知道波多野累了一整天，他特意为他准备了鲜榨的杂果汁以补充营养，同时还精心用当令的草莓做了草莓慕斯蛋糕。

波多野看着这一桌精心炮制的美味，心里被甜蜜充满。佐佐木看着波多野坐在面前沉醉在自己的手艺里，他想起外公就是用这道菜向外婆求婚的，而母亲也常常做这道菜给他吃，对于他来说，这道菜是他家的传家宝，是比最后的食谱里任何一道菜都要矜贵的菜式。

那天波多野说这个最好吃的时候，他就有一种遇到命中之人的感觉，到今天，他更加确认自己的心意。

波多野的喉结是心形的，他刚才被佐佐木扯开的扣子并没有扣上，胸前的肌肤若隐若现，像一种无形的诱惑。

“喏。”波多野将蛋糕上鲜草莓拿下来递到佐佐木的嘴边，“为什么佐佐木先生只做了一份蛋糕？”

“因为我不怎么喜欢吃甜点，”佐佐木捉住波多野闻言打算收回的手，张嘴将草莓咬住，舌尖还在波多野指腹上打了个转。“但你喂的例外。”

波多野小麦色的脸蛋成功地被他的情话逼出了红霞。

无所畏惧的医生此刻害羞了起来，他的手指将一种奇妙的触电感传递到他的心脏，让他的心跳快得不受控制。

饭后波多野提出要去洗个澡，说是因为身上都是医院那股消毒药水味道，但其实是因为他忙了一整天，身上全是黏黏糊糊的汗味，他不想让佐佐木有不好印象。

当衣衫褪去，温水从头洒下，波多野才发现刚才好不容易止住的情欲又在蠢蠢欲动了。佛手柑的味道终于失控地四散，他的甬道开始变得又热又湿，他匆匆地洗了一下身子，性器甚至不用爱抚就已经巍巍颤颤地站了起来。

他想去毛巾擦身体，可就连这么简单的动作他都有心无力。他想向佐佐木求助，在这个时候，佐佐木仿佛和他心有灵犀一般，主动开门进来了。

佐佐木其实存了点私心，主动带人进了浴室，却说一会把干净衣服拿进来，这意图谁都懂。他打开门却闻到了浓郁的佛手柑味道，波多野坐在淋浴间的地上，把他吓了一大跳。

他把衣服往架子一放就赶紧拉开了淋浴间的门。花洒还在继续洒着温水，波多野抬起头看着他，清亮的眼睛里全是情欲，腿间的性器硬梆梆地挺着。

“佐佐木先生，我好难受。”

波多野看到佐佐木身上的衣服渐渐被水打湿，身体的轮廓清晰了起来，连佐佐木下身那巨物都开始在佛手柑香味的引诱下张牙舞爪。大概是佐佐木的信息素安抚了他，他竟然不由自主地爬到佐佐木面前，主动地抚摸上佐佐木还包裹在牛仔裤里的性器。

“你……”

佐佐木第一次看到深陷在情欲里的波多野，如此诱惑放荡又媚惑人心，他看着波多野拉开他的裤链，隔着内裤用粉嫩的舌头舔着胀起来的性器。

“好大，好想要。”

波多野呢喃着细碎的话语，然后将佐佐木的内裤也扯了下来，性器弹出来的时候还打在了波多野的脸上，他渴求地看了看佐佐木，然后用唇细细地吻着柱身。

佐佐木的头皮发麻，他的理智像是被炸开了一样。他以前从来没有想过有一天他会遇到心仪的Omega，对方在他面前毫不掩饰自己的欲望，露出最淫荡迷人的一面让他忘掉自我。

“卓巳……卓巳……”

波多野卖力地吞吐着佐佐木的粗壮，他小心翼翼地不让自己的牙齿碰到柱身，马眼分泌的腺液甚至还带着甜品般的牛奶味，这让他神魂颠倒。

刚开始的时候，佐佐木还能控制得住，但几个回合下来，波多野的小嘴太舒服了，又热又会吸，他忍不住按住波多野的后脑用力挺入他的口腔，顶到最深处的时候还会被挤压得更爽。他想射满波多野的嘴巴，又怕对方会反感，他想抽出来，但波多野像是察觉到他的想法一般，反而含得更深。

“可以射到卓巳的嘴里吗？”佐佐木声音沙哑地问道。

波多野抬起沾满水汽的眼睛，他眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，那仿似邀请般的眼神让佐佐木无法不冲动。佐佐木用力地冲撞了几个下，便将精液全数射在了波多野的嘴里。波多野满足地舔了舔唇，有些吃不下的白浊顺着水流滑向他诱人的身体，佐佐木不想再忍耐，将人扶起来抱住，他摸上波多野后颈上滚烫的腺体，怀里人不停地低喘，显得压抑而无奈。他的手在波多野的臀缝来回摩挲，一股又一股涌出的淫液散发着浓烈的佛手柑香味。

“我想做，充……”

这是波多野第一次喊佐佐木的名字，他的身体发软，他靠在佐佐木的身上，因发情而硬挺的性器蹭着佐佐木的身体，这种无意识般的撒娇行为真的很要命。

佐佐木将人拐上床，波多野的双腿已经忍不住打开了，他看着情动到极致的Omega，急切地想脱掉湿哒哒的衣服，却因为扣子的关系反而解得相当辛苦，波多野被情欲折磨，半跪在佐佐木身前，一边帮忙扯着他的衣服，一边吻着他的身体。

“呼……”

在将湿透的衣服甩到地上时，佐佐木迫不及待地压上那具迷人的身体。他吻着波多野，手里玩耍着那个挺立得硬梆梆的乳头。

波多野一点都不掩饰那放浪的呻吟声，哪怕被吻得严严实实的，但他略带沙哑的声音听起来仍是那么勾人。

佐佐木在湿透的穴口探入一根手指，又湿又热的媚肉缠住了他的手指，随着手指的活动涌出更多的黏液来润滑。

“哈……哈……”

波多野骨节分明的手紧紧抓住床单，这是他第一次被人触碰隐秘的地方，虽然身为医生对这种事情从理论上很是了解，但是实战经验为零的他在这种时候也是完全失控的。他的身体正违背着他想要稍微矜持的意愿，在Alpha面前迫切地呈现自己。

在发情期扩张是很容易的一件事，何况他的敏感点也不难找，轻易地就被佐佐木玩弄在股掌间，他全身都被薄汗覆盖，从小穴流出来的淫水沿着大腿根把佐佐木的床单打湿了一大片。他修长匀称的腿缠在了佐佐木的腰间，光滑的腿间嫩肉摩擦着对方腰间的软肉，性器有意无意地触碰着，两个人都快要忍不住了。

“可以了……”佐佐木的手还在玩着那凸点，波多野受不了那情潮，开口哀求着，“充，进来吧，我要你填满我。”

眼泪和精液在佐佐木一下子把甬道撑开的时候都飚了出来，波多野被顶弄得不止地流泪，精致的小脸上全部让人心动的泪痕。那些欢愉和快感是波多野从来没体验过的极品滋味，全身被牛奶的甜腻味道包围，Omega的细胞拼命地叫嚣着、渴求着。

佐佐木揉了揉波多野的屁股，扯来个小枕头垫着，性器又进入到更深的地方，穴口贪吃地含住那粗壮的肉棒，软肉已经被操得发红。他将波多野那颤抖的双腿打开到最大程度，放慢了操弄的速度，但每一下都更狠更用力，他看着自己一下一下地进入到喜欢的人的身体里，无比满足。

波多野的眼里都湿润的水汽，粉嫩的小舌半露在外，像只幼猫一般，让佐佐木心动不已，他俯身叼着那软舌，下身的动作也不减慢半分，波多野也顺从着他，热情地回应着。

“我想标记你。”佐佐木看着波多野，觉得自己的心都被融化了，爱情这种东西来得奇怪又迅猛，完全不留思考余地。他现在只想着要从里到外都占有这个被自己操得失了神的销魂人儿，“卓巳，我喜欢你，让我标记你。”

波多野眼神迷离，他好不容易才反应过来，他笑了笑，主动地吻上佐佐木下巴那颗性感的痣，佐佐木也不着急，性器在敏感点上小范围的抽插着，波多野的身体因为这些刺激开始微微抖动着，想要射精的感觉让身体很是兴奋。

“那以后可以有免费甜点吃吗？”

波多野想克制住那股让自己失神的快感，但是很难，他连说话都带着颤音，但这话听起来太可爱了，让佐佐木忍不住更加用力地撞了撞那些娇媚的软肉，波多野高声叫了出来，搂着佐佐木的手更加用力。

“当然有！”佐佐木舔着波多野后颈的腺体，“天天免费给你做，还会用牛奶喂饱你上下两张嘴。”

佐佐木色情的话让波多野很受用，后穴不自觉地又用力夹紧了些，他仰着头更加方便佐佐木的动作，被操软的后穴开始任由对方往最深处的生殖腔探索。

龟头用力顶开了生殖腔，酥麻的快感强过刚才的律动千倍百倍，在成结的一刻，波多野又射了出来。佐佐木抱紧战栗的爱人，那双痉挛的长腿再也无力缠住他的腰，只得瘫在床单上，他的性器像是钉在了波多野身体里一样，精液一股一股地将窄小的生殖腔灌满。佐佐木觉得波多野那线条分明的六块腹肌好像因为精液而变得柔软，他摸着，然后将波多野的腺体咬破，两股信息素渐渐融合。

“要是怀孕怎么办？医院很忙的。”

成结的时间很长，波多野渐渐清醒过来想到了重要的问题。

佐佐木笑了起来，“我来带就好了，我会负责把孩子喂饱的。”他轻轻咬着波多野的耳垂，“也会把卓巳喂饱的。”

波多野很满意这个回答，他拨弄着佐佐木额前湿掉的碎发，粉嫩的小舌将晶莹的唇又舔了一圈。

“那这几天拜托佐佐木厨师来喂饱我了。”

 

END


End file.
